


Comfort Food

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BBW, Body Worship, Chocolate Syrup, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Food, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex and Chocolate, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: Lev was a major foodie with a terrifying sweet tooth. He could and did eat whatever he wanted because the massive man had such a ridiculous metabolism that he never faced any consequences. It used to annoy you until you discovered how much fun it could be in bed. Lev’s favorite thing was to combine his two favorite tastes, chocolate and you.Food Play, Size difference, Oral, Body Worship, Plus sized readerAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Comfort Food

You are in the kitchen, cutting up the vegetables for tonight’s dinner as some music plays softly in the background. On Wednesdays Lev worked late, which meant it was your turn to cook and hopefully force some vegetables into the gigantic goofball who still ate like a goddamned teenage boy despite being a grown man. You wished you had a metabolism like his. Instead, every bite you took went straight to the fat on your stomach. You hated it, but Lev insisted that he loved it. He said it made you his beautiful teddy bear, perfect for cuddling. 

You smile as you think about your boyfriend and are surprised by the long arms wrapping around your middle. A familiar nose is nuzzled against the top of your head, and his warm breath tickles your hairs as he speaks, “Do I have to eat that broccoli?” You sigh and lean back, tilting your head up so he can bend down and give you a little peck on the lips. “Yes, you damn beanpole, man can’t exist on pizza and ice cream alone.”   
“I can sure try.” You giggle and go back to cutting the vegetables. 

He keeps his arms around your waist. That's odd, he is a cuddly person, but usually, he would have let go by now to grab some water. “Bad day, babe?” He sighs and nods, pulling you a little closer and bending down to nuzzle the top of your head again, breathing in the smell of your shampoo. You put down the knife and turn around in his arms, wrapping your arms around his midsection and standing on your tiptoes. He smiles and bends down to let you place a little kiss on his nose. You look up into his tired eyes and concede, “we can put cheese on the broccoli.” His face lights up, and you can’t help but laugh, “go relax while I finish dinner. Since you’re so damn cute, I might even let you have dessert.” He leans down to kiss your forehead, “I’m not cute, I’m manly and badass.” You scoff, “absolutely adorable.” He pouts and you turn back around to continue cooking. 

With one final squeeze, he lets go of you and walks off to grab a glass of water and lay on the couch to relax. He puts on some “documentary” about the existence of aliens and watches intensely as his legs hang over the edge of the couch. You guys really had tried to find something big enough for him, but Japan was just not made for giants. You were always comfortable, though. At 152.4 centimeters (5 feet), you fit everywhere, and when you couldn’t reach something, Lev would just grab it. He stood at 203.2 centimeters (6 foot 8 inches), and the two of you looked like quite an odd couple. His mom always joked that the two of you would have perfectly average children because everything would just cancel out. 

You finish dinner and grab two plates, one with twice the amount of food as the other, “Lev! Dinner’s ready!” He bounds over to the kitchen like a great dane and kisses you again before sitting down in his chair. He digs in, and you take a couple bites before asking, “so what’s up?” His mood seems to drop a little, “it’s just … do you think I’m dumb?” You pause, cocking your head to the side in confusion, “of course not. Why? Did someone call you dumb?” He sighs and pushes around the food on his plate a little, “not directly, but my boss just, he’s always yelling at me. He calls me useless and says I’m an idiot or that I can’t do anything right.” 

You put down your fork and walk over, sitting on his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck, hugging him as he wraps his arms around you, holding you tight. “Babe, your boss is an ass.” He chuckles. “And he's wrong. He’s a wrong ass. Which is worse than a dumbass, by like … a whole extra ass.” Lev laughs now, shifting so you can lay your head in the crook of his neck, “You mean it?”  
“You bet your ass I do. You really think I could be dating someone who’s dumb. They’d drive me crazy. I’m an intelligent woman who needs stimulating and sophisticated conversations with her significant other.” You look up and see his amazingly blinding smile. “I love you, [Y/N]. You always know how to cheer me up.” You lean up and kiss his cheek, “I love you too.” 

He gives you a tight squeeze, “I love your hugs.”   
“Well that sure is convenient, I happen to like yours too.” He kisses you again until you pull away. He pouts again and you laugh, “come on, finish dinner so we can have dessert.” He gets excited, “What's for dessert?” You wink and stand up. As you walk away, you feel a firm slap on your ass. You yelp and turn around to look at the guilty party to find him looking at the ceiling and whistling. “Lev Haiba, you’re gonna regret that.” He smiles as you go back to your seat. 

You finish dinner and go to pick up the plates. Lev looks at you with puppy dog eyes, “hey babe, can we maybe clean up later?” You frown, “if we don’t do dishes now they won’t get done at all tonight, and then they’ll smell in the morning.” He pouts and follows you to the sink, wrapping his arms around you again, “but I want dessert,” he says in a low voice as he kisses your neck. Damn him for knowing all your sweet spots. You stay strong, “the faster we clean up, the sooner you get your desert.” He lets go, “let’s do this! What’s my job?”   
“You wash and dry dishes while I take care of leftovers and whipping everything down.” He salutes and quickly starts washing the dishes. 

You finish before him and make sure he sees you grabbing the chocolate syrup from the fridge as you walk to the bedroom. His breath catches in his throat as he watches you walk away, then he furiously starts to scrub the pot in his hand. You close the bedroom door behind you and place the chocolate syrup on the bedside table, quickly ripping off your clothes. Lev was so excited, he would be finished with the dishes any second now. You keep your underwear off and toss on a pair of thigh-high socks with one of his oversized t-shirts that hits half way down your round thighs. 

Just as you finish getting dressed, the bedroom door flies open, and Lev is staring at you wide eyed, filling the doorway, “Fuck babe, I really do love you.” Before you can respond, he picks you up and practically tosses you on the bed. You yelp, and he is quickly on top of you, capturing your lips in a hungry kiss. He slides in between your legs and runs a large hand up your thigh, quickly reaching your bare hip. He moans into your mouth, “No panties? Someone’s impatient.” He moves his hand to cup your wet sex, his palm rubbing against your clit. You gasp and twist the fabric of his shirt in your tiny hand. “Mmmm and already excited.”  
“I couldn’t help it. I was thinking about dessert all through dinner. Especially after you slapped my ass like that.”

He groans and leans down again, kissing you deeply and sliding his massive tongue into your mouth. He continues to simply and infuriatingly rub against you, never pushing a finger inside you as his tongue explores and tastes every inch of your mouth. You moan and try to fight his tongue with yours, losing. You always lose. You tug at his shirt, begging for him to take it off. He chuckles against your lips and leans back, letting go of you to rip off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on. You stare and bite your lip, squirming where you lay. He smiles as you watch his impressive figure, “Your turn, love.” 

Now starts your favorite and least favorite part of the night. No one who knew Lev would guess it, but damn does he love to take his time. He slides his hands under your shirt, pushing it up over your hips and revealing your lower body to him. He leans down and kisses your plush tummy slowly. Savoring every second. You comb your fingers through his silver hair as he takes his time worshipping your body.

He peppers slow kisses on your hips next, licking the crease where they join to your thighs. He squeezes your thighs, his fingers indenting the skin as he spreads them, then only kisses their insides, always avoiding your sex by a hair. Now you start to squirm. He’s so close, if he would only just kiss a little higher. He raises an eyebrow, looking up at you with a warning to stay still. You pout and stay still as he continues to kiss and lick your thighs. 

He snaps the elastic of your thigh highs and watches how your thighs jiggle when the fabric squeezes back into them. He moans and goes back to kissing your thighs over the stockings. He slides his hands under you and grabs your ass, squeezing it as he finally starts kissing up your body, still avoiding where you want him the most. He kisses your lips again and you sigh into the feeling, your body arching to press yourself closer to him. He breaks away to peel off your shirt then quickly tosses it to the side and goes back to kissing you as his hands travel up and down your body, loving and caressing every inch, every pound of you. 

Just when you’re about to lose your thin patience, you hear a cap pop off the bottle next to you. He breathlessly pulls away from your lips, a small trail of saliva connecting you as he raises the bottle of chocolate syrup and squirts some onto your chest in the valley between your breasts. It's cold, but that changes soon when he leans down to lick some of it up, keeping it on his tongue then coming back up to give you a quick kiss, letting you taste it, “So my girl can have some dessert too.”

He winks and goes back down, using his tongue to spread the syrup over to on top of your breasts, coating your nipples. You let out sweet little moans and twist the sheets in your hands as he starts licking your body, eating up the sweet treat with his large mouth. You rub your legs together to try and create some friction, but he spreads your legs, placing a hand in between to keep them open. You whimper as he sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and starts to play with it, licking and nibbling until he can’t taste anymore syrup. 

“Lev, please,” you breathlessly beg, “please, give me some relief. Please baby, you know what your tongue does to me. Baby, it’s driving me crazy, please.” With a groan he slides his hand over and cups your sex, once again placing his palm against your swollen clit. With a sigh of relief you start grinding against his hand, causing some much needed friction. 

Your grinding only encourages your boyfriend as he moves his mouth, attacking your other breast with the same loving treatment, leaving little marks all over your chest. You continue to use his hand to masturbate while he licks up the last of the syrup off your chest. He pulls off your breast with a wet pop and licks up your chest again until he reaches your neck. He starts kissing it gently as he moves and slides one long finger inside you. You moan happily as he finally puts something inside you. It’s short lived as he quickly pulls it out and reaches for the bottle again. 

You whimper, “Leeeeeev.” He smiles, “sorry baby, I’m still hungry. Should have put more cheese on the broccoli.” You think to yourself, that little shit, as he pours some chocolate now onto your stomach. It starts to drip down your side and almost hits the bed until he catches it with the same finger that was inside you, wiping it up. He brings his finger to your mouth, and you obediently open it, letting him slide his finger inside and sucking on it happily. You can taste yourself, mixed with the syrup and moan, once again bucking your hips, begging for relief. 

When you move, you cause the syrup to run. Lev takes his finger away and leans down, licking some up, “careful, someone forgot to put down a towel, so you have to stay still. Cause there’s no way I am washing the sheets after washing the dishes. That’s too much cleaning for one night.” He frowns, remembering the torturous dishwashing and you smile. It amazed you that a man could be so sexy and so cute at the same time. He seems to suddenly remember the task at hand and goes back to licking and kissing your stomach. 

You chuckle some as it tickles. Once your stomach is cleaned off, he lets the underside of his tongue run down your body as he moves down, once again resting on the inside of your thighs. Your heart races as he lays so close to your sex. “Lev… please.” He grunts and dives in, finally licking your neglected pussy. You moan loudly, tangling your fingers in his hair as he eats you out. You roll your hips against his mouth as he slides his tongue inside you, curling and wiggling it around perfectly. 

You squeeze your thighs on either side of his head, almost suffocating him, but you know he loves it. He grabs two handfuls of your ass as he pushes his tongue further inside you, his upper lips taking care of your clit. You moan, writhing against him as his moans are muffled in your wet pussy. Your hips begin to buck uncontrollably as you get close to cumming. He pulls his tongue out and focuses solely on your swollen clit now, sucking it into his mouth and applying a steady pressure, holding you down as you cum, screaming his name. 

He sucks your clit through your orgasm, watching your body writhe and your breasts bounce, still sticky from the syrup and his spit. When the pleasure is bordering on over stimulation, he pulls away, kissing your thighs and stomach again. You grab his arm and pull him up, kissing him breathlessly as you recover and tasting yourself on his lips. You moan, “Want me to suck your cock, baby?” He shakes his head, “we can do that later, I want you to ride me, like … now.” You smile and sit up, switching positions with him so he is laying down. 

You kiss him, moving down his body with your soft lips until you reach his erection, painfully straining against his boxers. You kiss it over the thin fabric and he moans, then you peel the boxers away to reveal his impressive and throbbing cock. He helps you get his boxers off and you lean back down to kiss the tip of his cock, “[Y/N],” he says in a warning tone. You half heartedly pout as you move to straddle him. He bites his lip, loving the show as you line up his cock with your entrance and slowly slide down, taking every inch of him inside you. 

You both moan as you’re finally connected. He rubs your thighs as he watches you, “You’re … beautiful, [Y/N].”   
“And you’re manly and badass.” He laughs as you start to move your hips, slowly rolling them. His laugh turns into a moan as you start riding him. He loved when you were on top. He loved to watch the way your body moved and bounced, first when you set the pace and then when he started thrusting. He lets you ride him for a little longer, watching as his cock slides in and out of you, your hips bouncing back down and swallowing him up. He moans as he lets his hands wander over your soft body, lovingly squeezing your tummy and love handles. “So. Beautiful.”

He starts thrusting up into you. You have to bend down and brace your hands on his strong chest as he pounds away. You can hear your ass slap against the top of his thighs as he grunts and spanks you again, hard. You moan loudly, and he tells you, “lean...lean back!” You do as he says and shift, now bracing your weight on his thighs behind you. He grabs your hips and starts going faster, your breasts bouncing comically in his face. He leans up with a growl and captures one in his mouth, sucking on it before moving up to kiss you. 

The kiss is all tongue and teeth, and with a grunt he has to lay back down due to the awkward angle. He goes back to holding your hips as he pounds into you from below, his hips starting to stutter. You know he is close, so you reach down and start rubbing your clit, trying to cum with him. Lev loved watching you. He loved every inch of you. He thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. But this, watching you rub your clit while his cock rammed in and out of you as your body shook and jiggled on top of him, that was his favorite view of all. 

He screams your name, and with a final thrust, he cums inside you, painting your walls with his seed. He frees a hand from your soft hip and takes over for you, rubbing your clit. You moan, resting your hands back on his chest as he continues thrusting into you with his softening cock, determined to make you cum. After a couple more seconds, he pushes you over the edge, and you cum around his cock. He winces under you and you kiss him before rolling off of him, letting his cock slide out of you. You both lay next to each other, catching your breaths. 

He rolls over and scoops you up into his arms, pulling you into his large, sweaty chest. You chuckle and nuzzle into his hold, wrapping your body around him like a koala would a tree. He kisses the top of your head as you lay there. “Hey, Lev?”  
“Hm?”  
“Did you really do all the dishes, or am I going to walk into the kitchen and find some dirty pots?”   
…  
“Maybe.”  
“Goddamnit, Lev.” 

\-------------

You’re at work the next day when your phone buzzes with Lev’s ringtone. You check it and have one message with a picture attached:

Lev - They had a sale!

You open the picture and see a shopping cart … with 5 bottles of chocolate syrup.


End file.
